The present disclosure relates to a developing device for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier, and an image forming apparatus including the developing device.
A developing device has been known which is used for an image forming apparatus such as a printer and which develops an electrostatic latent image on an image carrier by developer. Such a developing device has a developer carrier containing a fixed magnet, a layer thickness regulating member that regulates the thickness of a developer layer formed on the developer carrier, and a screw member (developer conveying member) that feeds the developer to the developer carrier. The screw member feeds the developer onto the developer carrier, and the layer thickness regulating member regulates the amount of developer on the developer carrier. In such a configuration, a locally uneven amount of developer fed from the screw member to the developer carrier may lead to a variation in image density or image defects.
An object of the present disclosure is to inhibit image defects caused by the uneven feeding of the developer from the developer conveying member to the developer carrier.